Not Who You Thought I Was Chapter 3
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 38: By TwilightEmily. "Posing as a human was hard for Elizabeth Thomspson but now shes returned to normal. how does she find her wayback to her true love Jasper Whitlock."


Chapter 3-

Alice's POV

My "brother" told me not to look for her future but I couldn't just sit here all day doing nothing and waiting for jasper to come home. A vision hit me and I knew instantly it wasn't a vision of the future but the past.

**Vision: **

"**JASPER WHITLOCK!" A girl yelled impatiently **

**Someone came up from behind her making her yelp and jump 5 feet in the air. **

"**Yes my Liz?" Jasper asked **

**She giggled and blushed, as he massaged her shoulders. **

"**Your mother wants you to help us plan this" Liz said smiling **

"**Aren't weddings supposed to be ran by the lady's Darlin'?" he asked **

"**Ya but you're the groom Jasper" Liz said **

**He murmured something than nuzzled her shoulder. **

"**I love you Liz" he said **

"**I love you to Jazz" she said **

**End of Vision**

J-Jasper? M-my J-jasper? NO! He only loved me and he swore he was never in love before he met me, he lied to me!

'Who lied Alice?" Edward asked

"Jasper! He told me I was his first love and I just saw his past, he loved a girl named Liz!" I sobbed in his chest

He soothed me by rubbing small circles on my back and I just continued to sob. I couldn't cry but having venom tears in your eyes is still the same and I hate it!

His POV

Being back with peter and charlotte is just so…different. I mean it's been over 90 years since I've seen them without those cheating brats. I wanted to find Elizabeth but Houston Is just so big and I have a feeling I won't find her even if I do look. I remember the time our mothers set up the marriage from when we knew each other when we were human, and I believe I never did get to go to my wedding since I was enlisted and changed by maria. I wonder what liz would think of me still loving her after over 100 years of not seeing each other?

I bet she found her real mate and he would tackle me to the ground beating me up and I would try to fight back but not succeed. Who knows how my life could have been if either of us were never changed? Where is my Liz?

Liz's POV

When you return to a place where all your human memories faded they usually all come back. All my memories of him came back to me, and I mean all of the memories not just a few but all of them. I mean a few of them did come back to me when I saw Jasper with the Cullen's but now back in Houston they all came back to me. Why didn't I tell him back when I had the chance? I wouldn't be here all alone wanting to go find my mate!

Oh I know why I didn't tell him, because I was Bella Swan! I honestly wish one of these times I move I can be someone other than Isabella Swan and maybe even be Elizabeth Thompson for once. I can't do that though unless I over throw the volturi and make them not search for me and try to kill me anymore. I don't know why Maria hated me so much that she had to frame me or add me in before she was killed by the volturi for her newborn army's!

Jasper oh Jasper! I miss him like crazy, and he probably is snuggling with Alice in the damn Cullen house. That just makes me feel even worse, why do I think of this? Whenever I think of this I always cry and it just makes my things worse defiantly my life! Would you miss your mate after being alone for 100 years? What would he think? Would Alice be mad at me? What about Edward, how would he feel about my lies? How would he feel about his mate not being his mate and being a girl named Elizabeth?

` Would you feel abandoned when you found out your "human" was really a vampire and your brother's mate? I would feel devastated and want to curl up in a ball and die. I would spend my day just staring out a window and not going to hunt or even move for the matter and if my mate died, oh how the torture. I would let the volturi come and take me and be part of the guard. **(A/N- I'm going to do a story with this but with Edward not Bella, he'll join the guard and Bella has to save him from himself and the volturi just a sneak peek.) **I want to find my Jazz! How is this even possible without exposing myself as Elizabeth and being captured by the Volturi? I want this but I can't do it and it bugs me knowing that he is out there with his…"mate" and I'm out here all alone in Houston just because I hated forks?

Alice's POV

Even though Bella was a distraction and I hated her I want to check up on her and see how she is taking this but my soul mate won't let me.

"Alice?" He asked coming up behind me

"Hey" I said resting my head on his chest.

"Do you want to check up on Bella?" He asked

I looked up to see if he was bluffing but he wasn't, he was serious.

"Edward if it hurts…" I said before he shushed me

"Hey, I know you want to and I don't care anymore check on her if you want" he said

I focused on trying to see Bella and a vision did hit me.

**Vision- **

"**Maria got you to believe we killed her, Elizabeth or should I say Isabella?" Aro asked **

"**She played us!" Bella yelled snarling**

"**Of course I played you newborns Elizabeth or do you officially go as Isabella Swan now?" Maria asked coming up **

**Bella growled and snarled at Maria. **

**End of Vision**

I came out of the vision gasping for air with everyone around me while I sat on a couch.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked worried

"Bella's…not…Bella" I breathed out heavy

This vision is so hard and will be stuck in my mind forever, I know it.

"Of course she's Bella, she's a human" Rose said

"No! Bella…tricked us…she was…never human!" I gasped out

"Alice, no vampire can pose as human for as long as Bella did" Carlisle said

They don't believe me! I'll have to prove them wrong, prove to them that Bella is no Bella!

-**A/N- So now Alice suspects! Now Liz/Bella is back to Houston and is trying to remember her past where is she? I know this chapter is longer than the others because I just got carried away and thought I needed to add Alice's point of view in there to make it better and longer! Please Review and recommend to other people**

**Thanks! ~TwilightEmily**


End file.
